This invention relates to improvements in patient gas delivery apparatus of the kind used in the analysis and treatment of respiratory disorders. The invention will be described with particular reference to patient gas delivery apparatus used in the treatment of respiratory disorders such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) but it is not intended to be limited thereto.
Patient gas delivery apparatus of the kind having a mask worn by a patient and a gas delivery conduit attached to the mask, is commonly used in the analysis and treatment of respiratory disorders. The gas conduit delivers a gas under pressure to the patient. It is necessary that the gas conduit is detachable from the mask to facilitate cleaning.
Patient gas delivery apparatus typically includes at a minimum, a gas delivery conduit and a nose or full face mask. In some cases it is a clinical requirement that additional components be included, such as means for CO2 washout, for example, vents, anti-asphyxia valves and the like. In some cases, these additional components must be assembled in between the gas delivery conduit and the mask. Problems with prior art assemblies include:                (a) They may be inadvertently assembled without the additional components        (b) They may be incorrectly assembled, for example, incorrectly aligned        (c) During the course of treatment, the patient may inadvertently remove or dismantle the assembly and incorrectly reassemble it.        